Traditionally traffic markers, such as cones, have been used by military, police, fire, emergency medical services, and other civilian personnel to delineate the landing pad for airborne vehicles, such as helicopters, in areas where permanent landing pads are not feasible or practical, such as the scene of a traffic accident, in rural areas, or in the battle field. Traditional cones, however, are not stable enough to withstand the wind and/or air movement created by the downward thrust of the incoming airborne vehicle. As such, the cones generally topple over onto their sides or blow away all together, leaving the pilot without an accurate means to determine where he or she is to land their aircraft.
In addition, transporting bulky traffic cones can be cumbersome, occupy a lot of space, are heavy, and awkward for personnel who are depended on to be efficient and timely in their response to traffic accidents, battlefield injuries, and other life and death situations.